


Room Service

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Brothers Jongdae and Minseok have morning sex.





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 24: **incest** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Jongdae wakes up slowly. He's in his hyung’s bed, warm and comfortable and satisfied. Minseok is pressed up against his back, arm draped over his waist. Jongdae is almost always little spoon, even if sometimes that looks more like Minseok half-laying on top of him or pinning him with an arm or leg across his body. When Jongdae wakes up to hyung’s dick against his hip or thigh or ass, he smiles to himself and presses back into it, just a little bit. Today it’s his ass, so Jongdae stretches a little and Minseok grunts, nudging his morning wood between Jongdae’s buttcheeks. Jongdae smiles and rolls his hips back to encourage his hyung, who slides his hand clumsily under Jongdae’s thin tshirt.

‘Good morning,’ Minseok mumbles into Jongdae’s neck. He sounds low and sexy and something dark and possessive in Jongdae thrills at getting to have this, have _his hyung_ like this.

Jongdae just hums in response and wiggles back into Minseok’s hard on more obviously, until it’s nestled in the cleft of his ass, growing hotter and more insistent. Minseok groans and rocks his hips forward, the hand on his stomach pressing Jongdae into him in counterpoint.

Minseok hitches Jongdae’s top leg up and back on to his own, then slides his other hand between Jongdae's legs. He's still slightly wet and open from last night, so two of Minseok's fingers slip in without much work. Jongdae likes the bit of pain from the stretch anyway and sighs in contentment.

Satisfied that Jongdae can take him, Minseok lines his cock up with Jongdae’s entrance and presses in slowly. 

‘Hyung,’ Jongdae moans, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of his brother filling him, taking what’s rightfully and only his. They’ve been doing this for a while now and Jongdae doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the feeling of Minseok making a space just for himself in Jongdae’s body.

‘You feel so good Chenchen, my baby brother always feels so good,’ Minseok mutters between kisses at Jongdae’s neck and ears. Once he’s bottomed out, Minseok begins a slow grind, feeling Jongdae’s hole stretch hot and tight around his dick. Jongdae’s half asleep and still half-fucked out, happy to let Minseok take his pleasure. ‘You’d do anything for hyung wouldn’t you.’

‘Yes hyung, for you.’ Jongdae groans as Minseok presses against his prostate, so Minseok does it again, circling his hips and enjoying the clutch of Jongdae’s body, keeping him in place with a firm grip on his hip. Minseok likes to hold Jongdae down while he fucks him because Jongdae wiggles so fucking much. Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind.

‘I didn’t even have to prep you. You always want my dick don’t you Jongdae-ah. Always ready to take dick from your big brother,’ Minseok whispers.

Jongdae wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself to the rhythm of Minseok's movements. They’re still fucking lazy and comfortable, so Jongdae is caught off-guard as his orgasm sneaks up on him. He tenses, pleasure building, and shudders when Minseok bites into his shoulder. Jongdae loves it when his hyung drags his teeth across Jongdae neck and chest and ribs, saying breathless, possessive things and shoving his dick right deep into him, Minseok claiming him completely.

Jongdae gasps out a _‘hyung!’_ , coming over his fist. Minseok fucks him through it, hard but unhurried, his fingers pressing into Jongdae’s skin as he gets closer to his own end. Jongdae whines, squeezing his eyes shut while he grips the sheets and moans for hyung, encouraging Minseok to come too, to fill him up. A minute later Minseok lets out a groan then freezes, going tense around and inside Jongdae as he comes, and Jongdae feels like he can breathe again. 

For a while, Minseok doesn't move, keeping his wet, softening cock nestled deep inside his younger brother, and just wraps his arms around him, nosing at the back of his neck like he did when they first woke up. Jongdae sighs happily, breath hitching every once in awhile as Minseok's cock jerks inside him.

‘I love you,’ he says.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far then [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
